Flight of Fancy
by dodgingbullets
Summary: Elsa's girlfriend has a hot little sister. Well, shit. Modern AU. Eventual Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There's a plot somewhere, I promise.

* * *

><p>"Elsie, you <em>promised<em> me!"

"And you promised never to call me that. I guess we're both liars, babe."

Elsa smirked at the naked girl in her arms, running her fingers through the girl's long, blonde hair. Lips pursed, the girl glared at her grinning lover, before a smirk of her own settled on her face. Her fingers trailed down Elsa's stomach before settling on her hips.

"Please?" The girl asked, fingers ghosting over Elsa's thighs.

"No." Elsa replied, slightly shivering at the girl's deliberate movements.

"Pleeeease?" The girl continued, placing two fingers on her lower thigh and walking them up to just between her legs.

"Closer, but still no cigar, love." Elsa murmured, closing her eyes at the contact.

As soon as she felt the very tip of her fingers against her heat, it was gone. Eyes opening, she was greeted to the sight of a frowning girlfriend.

"Babeee, you can't stop when you didn't even start." Elsa groaned as her girlfriend turned away from her.

"Get off the bed." She replied, refusing to turn towards Elsa.

"You can't kick me off my own bed, you know."

"Well, fine. I'm leaving then."

Throwing another glare in Elsa's direction, the blonde stood, grabbing her underwear off the floor and looking around angrily for her shirt.

"Ah, I think your shirt's on the lamp."

Still fuming, her girlfriend stomped towards the lamp and pulled the shirt off of it, not caring as the lamp fell to the ground from the force. Sighing, Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up as the other girl pulled on the shirt. Slowly, she approached the girl, hoping not to set her off again. She stealthily grabbed her from behind in a tight hug, placing her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Look, if it means that much to you, I'll go."

Her girlfriend turned her head towards her, almost in disbelief.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, baby, I'll go to your parent's house with you, alright? But if we have a bad time, we're driving back."

Her face broke out into a smile as she turned in Elsa's embrace, capturing the taller girl in a heated kiss.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Elsa." She whispered, pushing the girl down onto the bed.

"How about I take off that shirt and you show me?" Elsa grinned, fingers wrapping underneath the girl's chin.

"Oh, I intend to." She breathed, hands roaming her girlfriend's body.

Elsa groaned, hands falling back to the sheets as her hands fruitlessly groped for something to hold onto.

"Christ, Rapunzel."

"Mmm, baby."

Rapunzel trailed kisses down the side of her girlfriend's face and neck, stopping on Elsa's breast, tongue swirling around her hardened nipple. Elsa bit her lip as Rapunzel's hand began massaging her other breast, thumb playing with her sensitive nipples.

"Ah."

"There _are_ other benefits spending break in my hometown, you know." Rapunzel whispered, looking up at Elsa.

"Y-yeah?" Elsa said, her attention still diverted by Rapunzel's actions.

"Mhmm. My family's going to be there and-"

Rapunzel's other hand trailed down Elsa's toned stomach, pausing at her hip bones. Elsa drew another breath as Rapunzel gently moved her other hand off of her breast and wrapped it around her back, pulling her up in a sitting position.

"I _know_ the exhibitionist in you would love_-_"

Rapunzel paused, smirking before quickly lying down, pulling Elsa down on top of her. She moved her hand off of her hip and on Elsa's ass, giving it a firm squeeze as her other hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her girlfriend down for a kiss.

"…fucking me _senseless_ in my childhood bed."

Elsa groaned at Rapunzel's sultry words, growing ever-so-horny at the sensual smile she was giving her. Finally too lustful to play passive, Elsa pounced, silencing her girlfriend with a kiss while her hands went straight for her girlfriend's core, smiling as she noticed how wet she was. It was hard to deny the blonde girl's requests and close to impossible to deny her body, and if back home was where she wanted to go, Elsa knew she had to follow. How could she not? She was crazy for the way her girlfriend looked when she was under her, on her, in her – fuck, she was crazy for the girl.

Hell, she was crazy for her the first time she saw her, back at a party her friend dragged her to as a sophomore in college. The long blonde hair and playful eyes drew her in and the heavenly way she repeated her name sealed the deal. She had to have her. Two years later, here she was, naked underneath her on her bed. Living proof that life didn't completely hate her.

"Oh _fuuuuck_! _Elsa_!"

Elsa snapped back to the present as her girlfriend came for her, her fingers working in and out of her girlfriend and her lips sucking on the pulse points of her Rapunzel's neck. She slowed down, allowing her girlfriend to come down from her high, fingers coated in Rapunzel's warmth.

"D-damn, got s-straight to it, huh, Elsa. No teasing? R-rare of you." Rapunzel gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck, babe, that entire conversation was a tease." Elsa growled, attacking Rapunzel's neck again, "And honestly speaking, my mind was all over the place and I don't really remember making you come so-"

Rapunzel moaned as she felt Elsa's slick fingers enter her again.

"I guess you'll just have to come for me again."

Elsa smirked as she leaned down to claim the other side of her girlfriend's neck, the needy gasps of her lover sending shivers down her spine. Maybe winter break at Rapunzel's wouldn't be all too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa gripped the wheel in frustration, angrily muttering obscenities as yet another car cut in front of her. They had been on the highway for the past three hours and Elsa was just about ready to plow down the cars in front of her. She was pretty convinced at this point that the road was filled with people that definitely had their driver's licenses revoked at one point in their lives. There was no way the average driver could be so terrible at keeping in lane.

"You have to calm down, baby."

"I'll calm down when these idiots learn how to fucking drive." Elsa fumed, narrowing her eyes and memorizing the license plate in front of her.

"Elsa…"

"Honey, write this down for me, will you? A-3-6-B-"

"Elsa! I'm _not_ going to write down that license plate number and you are _definitely_ not going to call a hit on the driver or whatever you're thinking."

"But _babe_."

"We're switching off at the next gas station."

"I'm not letting you drive my car!"

"What? Why not?"

"Do I have to remind you of the Elderly Center incident?" Elsa responded, raising an eyebrow at her baffled girlfriend.

"…Let that go."

"I'll let it go once you finish paying off that poor lady's insurance company."

"She was on the road! There were cars all around her! She should've seen it coming."

"Uh, baby, she was in the parking lot. The cars around her were, you know, parked. _You_ were the one that-"

"Okay, okay, fine. We won't switch off. But you seriously need to calm down or we're going to end up in jail, not my parents' house."

"Well, if the idiots around me realized this is an actual, real-life highway and not a shitty, interactive game of Grand Theft Auto, I'll calm down."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, leaning back on her seat and taking a sip of water. She knew her strangely patient, usually slow-to-anger girlfriend became Bruce Banner behind the wheel. If her girlfriend won't let her drive, what could she do to help? All she needed was for her girlfriend to relax just a smidge. A smile began forming on her lips as an idea formed in her head.

"Hey, babe?" Rapunzel asked, leaning over her seat and placing a hand on Elsa's thigh.

"What?" Elsa snapped, eyes still darting around at the cars threatening to cut her off.

"What do you think about-" Rapunzel paused to pull her long hair over her shoulder, " – road head?"

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered, feeling Rapunzel's thin fingers unbuttoning her jeans.

"Maybe it'll calm you down a bit, hmm, baby?" Rapunzel whispered, pulling down Elsa's jeans and underwear midway down her thighs.

"W-wait-" Elsa gulped, previous frustration forgotten as she stared forward at the road in front of her.

Twisting in her seat and placing the upper seat belt behind her, Rapunzel kissed Elsa's cheek before bending over, head resting on the older girl's lap. She wrapped an arm behind Elsa's back, pulling herself closer to her and with a smirk, she flicked her tongue against her girlfriend, enjoying how wet she was already.

"Rapunzel, we're g-getting _ah_ near a police checkpoint." Elsa said with a fidget.

Elsa squirmed as Rapunzel continued teasing her with small flicks of her tongue. She slowed the car down, bringing it to a stop as she came near the police checkpoint. Rolling down her window hesitantly, she waited for the officer approaching her.

"Hello, ma'am." The officer said with a gruff nod of the head.

"Ah, hello, o-officer." Elsa replied, trying her best to ignore her girlfriend's stimulation.

"Just you and your passenger in the car?" He asked, pointing to the girl on her lap."

"Ah, yes, she fell asleep-" Elsa quickly said, grateful that Rapunzel's long hair was covering her actions.

"I figured." The officer nodded his head, "I just need to know why you're crossing state lines?"

"A-ah- just to visit home, r-really." Elsa managed to say.

"Alright, you can get on through."

Her girlfriend was working overtime now, her tongue delving deep into her, only coming out to tease her clit. As the officer nodded and stepped away from the window, Elsa reached down and intertwined her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, pushing her closer to her core. Other hand on the wheel, she accelerated, ignoring the officer's wave goodbye and rejoining the highway.

"Damn it, Rapunzel." Elsa groaned, trying her best not to swerve and hit another car. "I'm so close."

With the grunts of approval Elsa was making pushing her on, Rapunzel hurried her pace, savoring the slick, sweet taste of her beautiful girlfriend. Elsa's fingers grabbed tightly onto her hair as she opened her legs a bit wider for Rapunzel.

"_Rapunzel_!" Elsa gasped, body quivering as she came, her girlfriend's tongue lapping up her wetness.

Elsa suddenly swerved, avoiding a truck that she just barely missed. Ignoring the angry honks around her, Elsa steadied herself as Rapunzel sat back up, smirking and licking her lips.

"So, about road head-"

"Fucking _love_ it." Elsa muttered, pulling up her pants the best she could with one hand.

"Mm, quite." Rapunzel commented.

"But we could have died, you know." Elsa said, mentioning to the truck driving in front of them, "I almost hit that asshole."

"But you didn't." Rapunzel grinned, "So all is good."

"Well, we still have three more hours to go so…"

"My tongue is tired. Give me like, an hour, you perv."

"I wasn't insinuating that!" Elsa said, defending herself, "I was just wondering what I'm getting myself into, spending break at your parents' house."

"_Suuuure_, nice save." Rapunzel laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at her blushing girlfriend. "But yeah, you'll have fun! My dad's always at work so we won't see too much of him but my mom's sometimes around and she's pretty cool. My little brother's a freshman in college, and he said he'd be home this break too, so that'll be interesting. My little sister's a senior in high school so… you know how high schoolers get."

"Ah." Elsa nodded, tapping a finger on the steering wheel, "Do they know I'm coming?"

"Well, here's the thing." Rapunzel muttered, "My family doesn't quite believe I've got a girlfriend."

"What?" Elsa asked, throwing Rapunzel an incredulous look.

"I haven't been home in _years_!" Rapunzel said, "I think the last time I went home was like, freshman year of college, and that was two years ago. I mean, that was around the time I started talking to you, before we dated, you know, so I did insinuate that I might be having feelings for a _girl_ but nobody took me seriously! I had a steady boyfriend all throughout high school, so I guess they thought I was being dramatic or something."

"So they don't know I'm coming?" Elsa reiterated.

"No, they know you're coming. I said my girlfriend's coming with me, but I think they might've thought I meant, like, let's-go-shopping-and-talk-about-cute-boys girlfriend instead of, you know, fuck-me-on-the-kitchen-counter-baby girlfriend. We'll make it super clear to them when we get there." Rapunzel said, kissing Elsa on the cheek.

"This is going to be a mess, isn't it?" Elsa sighed, refocusing her attention back to the road.

"It doesn't have to be." Rapunzel giggled, grabbing Elsa's free hand giving it a loving kiss. "At the end of the day, it's about you and me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Elsa grinned, pulling Rapunzel's hand towards her and giving it a kiss as well.

"Plus, you'll love my family. I hope. For all we know, you might end up liking them more than you like me!" Rapunzel joked.

"Impossible. I couldn't love anybody more than I love you." Elsa smiled, glancing over to catch the pink tinting Rapunzel's cheeks.

"Shut up, you cheeseball."

Elsa looked over at her blushing girlfriend again, taking in the beautiful way her eyes lit up and her long, gorgeous locks that ran down her back and over her shoulders. Rapunzel noticed, and looking her girlfriend in the eye, she smiled that stunning smile that always had Elsa feeling like she was flying five-thousand miles above ground. Fingers intertwined with hers, Elsa felt herself at peace, despite the shitty drivers that threatened to knock her off the road every five minutes. Life was good with Rapunzel by her side.

She'd be crazy to ever give this up.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all your lovely words.

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Elsa was glad that her car was incredibly small.<p>

There was just enough space in Rapunzel's driveway to fit her car and after parking, Elsa leaned back in her seat and sighed. A seven hour car drive was not the most exciting way to spend most of a Saturday morning, especially considering the frustratingly idiotic drivers that seemed to overpopulate the highways.

"That was the longest drive ever." Elsa groaned as Rapunzel leapt out of the car, pulling their bags out of the back seat.

"Come on, we'll head in." Rapunzel chirped, slinging Elsa's duffle bag over her shoulder, "Be a dear and bring my suitcase in?"

"So I get the heavier bag. Of course." Elsa laughed, closing the car door and grabbing Rapunzel's bag out of the back.

"I'm fragile." Rapunzel joked, twirling in mock display before running up to the front door with Elsa in tow.

Rapunzel rang the doorbell, tapping her foot impatiently as the sound of heavy footsteps came closer and closer to the door.

"That's probably my dad. He doesn't work weekends." Rapunzel said with a smile. "I missed the guy."

The door swung open and there stood a broad, brunette man, a full beard and moustache taking up most of his face. He grinned in delight at the sight of his daughter. Leaning over, he picked up his little girl, swinging her around much to Rapunzel's glee, before putting her down.

"My little Rapunzel! I haven't seen you in ages! You've gotten so beautiful!" Her father complimented, grabbing her bag and ushering the two girls in, "And who's this lovely young lady?"

"Dad, this is Elsa." Rapunzel smiled, moving aside for her girlfriend.

"Hello, Ms. Elsa." Rapunzel's father smiled, offering his hand. "Call me Joe."

"Hey, Joe." Elsa grinned, shaking his hand and stepping into the living room.

"You're Rapunzel's friend, right?"

"Ah, something like that." Elsa nodded, smirking at Rapunzel's instantly irritated frown.

"Dad, I told you. She's my girlfriend." Rapunzel said, stepping forward and linking her arm with Elsa's. "My _girlfriend_-girlfriend."

"I don't understand-"

"Dad, how can I be more clear? She's my girlfriend. Lover. Significant other. My other half." Rapunzel rolled her eyes at her dad's confused expression. "Holy shit, Dad. She's the one I'm _banging_ every night. Does that clear it up for you?"

"Oh." Joe muttered, eyebrows raised. "Ah…"

"Your father and I did not have to hear that."

Rapunzel gasped in surprise as she turned around and noticed that they weren't alone in the living room. Her mother sat on the couch, shaking her head at her daughter's exclamation, a small smile playing at her lips. After flushing red in embarrassment, Rapunzel ran to her mother and embraced her, clearly missing her mother.

"It's been _soooo_ long." Rapunzel dramatically said, pulling away from the hug.

"Oh, any day away from you is too long, child." Her mother grinned, diverting her attention to Elsa. "And this is the, _ahem_, girlfriend that you… _innocently_ sleep with every night?"

"Ah, yep." Rapunzel muttered.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa said with a friendly smile, enjoying the motherly banter.

"And I'm Susanne, but feel free to call me Suzy. Rapunzel is extremely picky. You must definitely be a special girl." Suzy said with a wink. "And Rapunzel, your brother came back an hour ago. I think Anna's helping him unpack. Go and say hi. I know they miss you."

"Oh! Elsa, you've got to meet my kid sister and my oaf of a brother."

"Right now?"

"Of course right now! Don't worry, they'll love you!"

Excited, Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her past her still-shocked father and up the slightly slippery wooden stairs. Elsa never had siblings of her own, and she wasn't sure how the sibling dynamic worked, but she hoped Rapunzel's little brother and sister would come to see her as a sister as well.

Rapunzel came to a stop in front of the first door in the upstairs hall, not bothering to knock as she threw the door open.

"Guess who's home?"

"Rapunzel!"

Elsa watched as a broad blonde boy picked Rapunzel up in a similar fashion as her father did. Rapunzel's giggles filled up the room as she was swung around for the second time in just one morning, grinning as the boy noticed her and put his sister down. Rapunzel returned to Elsa's side and gently held her hand, smiling widely as she introduced her brother to her.

"Elsa, this is Kristoff." Rapunzel said as Kristoff smiled shyly at her girlfriend. "And Kristoff, this is Elsa."

"Hey." Kristoff coughed, scratching the back of his neck. "My sister never told me she had such, uhm, pretty friends."

"Hey, now, Kristoff. No flirting with my girlfriend." Rapunzel laughed, playfully nudging Kristoff on the shoulder.

"Girlfriend?" Kristoff exclaimed, eyes wide. "I – you – girlfriend? Like, gay? You're gay?"

"Yes, we're very much in gay bliss." Rapunzel joked, loving how baffled her brother was getting.

"Who's in gay bliss?"

Elsa turned around to see a striking, strawberry-blonde girl walk in. Her eyes slightly widened as she took in the girl's appearance. She had beautiful hair tucked behind her ears loosely tied into two braided pigtails that rested in front of her shoulders. There were barely noticeable freckles on her cheeks, her skin sun-kissed and her cheeks rosy-hued. She was beautiful, just like her sister, Elsa thought to herself.

Her mouth was turned up in a friendly smile as she approached Rapunzel, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Rapunzel."

"Aw, missed you too, Anna." Rapunzel laughed, kissing her sister on the forehead.

Peeling her eyes away from the girl, Elsa tried to focus on anything else in the room. The posters of reindeer that dominated most of the room were certainly strange, she mused. It didn't seem all that healthy for a college freshman to have posters of a reindeer of all things sketched across his walls, but who was _she_ to judge? She drove a _Mini Cooper_. Shrugging, risked a glance back at the hugging sisters, only to catch Anna's attention.

"Is this the source of the gay bliss or whatever?" Anna asked, stepping away from her sister with a sly grin.

"Elsa, my girlfriend." Rapunzel explained, holding on to Elsa's arm.

"Didn't know you swung for the ladies, sis." Anna joked. "But you _definitely_ have good taste."

"She does, doesn't she?" Kristoff commented, still a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, thanks." Elsa muttered, suddenly feeling a little too shy.

"Don't overwhelm her." Rapunzel said, giving Elsa a quick peck on the lips. "That's my job."

"Hot." Kristoff whistled before avoiding Rapunzel's fist.

"So Elsa's staying over break?" Anna inquired, sitting down on Kristoff's bed.

"Yep. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Nah. My boyfriend's practically gonna _live_ here over break so it's only fair." Anna shrugged.

"You still with that guy from last year?"

"No, he was such a creep. My boyfriend _now_ is so much better. He-"

"She's only known him for like, a week. And now they're dating." Kristoff said, much to Anna's annoyance.

"Hans is, like, the perfect guy." Anna said with a love struck smile. "He might be my soul mate."

"Well, _my_ soul mate has yet to see my room, so we'll go now." Rapunzel said, pulling Elsa out of the room.

"Hey, Elsa's in _our_ house so she's public property." Anna yelled.

"Yeah, we get to hang out with her too, ya know." Kristoff shouted after her. "So don't hog her!"

"See? They already love you." Rapunzel whispered with a wink, kissing her girlfriend's cheek as she pulled her towards her room.

"So it wasn't so bad." Elsa replied, laughing at Rapunzel's hurried pace. "So I'm your soul mate, huh?"

"Seems that way. Now hurry up so we can do things before dinner."

"Naughty things?"

Rapunzel stopped in front of the door to her childhood room, grabbing Elsa's hands and placing them on her hips. She bit her lip, leading one of Elsa's hands up her shirt and onto her breast. Leaning forward, she pulled Elsa in for a heated kiss before opening the door behind her, walking backwards as Elsa blindly walked forward, incredibly turned on. Elsa kicked the door closed, moaning as Rapunzel's back hit the bed.

Rapunzel smiled into the kiss, pulling away for only a second.

"Do you even have to ask?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**. Apologies for the temporary break. Updates should be back up regularly, once I ease back into the writing flow. Thank you for the kind words and for reading on.

* * *

><p>"Babe, get up."<p>

Rapunzel groaned while rubbing her eyes in frustration and turning over in the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Babe, I'm not going until you get up."

"It's, like, seven in the morning," Rapunzel muttered, her eyes half-opened.

"Come on, we always wake up early." Elsa said, nudging her girlfriend through the sheets, narrowly avoiding a punch to the face.

"No. It's supposed to be break." Rapunzel complained, "Either you c'mere and cuddle or you leave me alone."

Elsa sighed, giving up on waking up the stubborn blonde. She rummaged through her bag, searching through garments and papers. Pulling on jeans and a red, oversized sweater from her backpack, she turned back to Rapunzel.

"Make sure you dress warm when you get up. It's supposed to snow later."

"Mm."

Shaking her head in a mixed gesture of annoyance and adoration, Elsa tied her hair back in a messy ponytail and pulled on loose sweats. The walk downstairs was tiring, her legs and neck still sore from the other night. She heard clattering coming from a room away, and with a bemused expression, she stepped inside the kitchen.

"Mornin' Elsa." A booming voice greeted.

She waved sleepily at Kristoff, who was standing by the fridge as Anna rummaged through it, passing a carton of eggs to her older brother.

"I'm making breakfast, so your timing is perfect. Join us!" Anna said, looking out of the fridge and giving a small wave to Elsa.

"You make breakfast?"

"Mom and Dad had some business to take care of but yeah, I usually make breakfast. I mean, usually Kristoff and Rapunzel aren't home since they're busy goofing off in college, so it's kind of routine."

"But it's so early! I never got up this early when I was in high school. Especially not on weekends." Elsa explained.

"I'm up pretty early anyways, so I might as well eat. When the sun's up, I'm up." Anna smiled, grabbing the spatula off the counter. "You two want your eggs scrambled?"

"Scrambled is good. I'm not particularly picky about food." Elsa said as Kristoff nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, you two take a seat at the counter. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes." Anna nodded before pulling a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Rapunzel's not much of a morning person, yeah?" Kristoff said with a smirk, noticing the irritated frown on Elsa's face.

"I love the girl but she needs to be less of a human death trap in the mornings." Elsa grumbled, taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen's island counter and dropping her head on her arms. "I could've nearly had a concussion had that punch connected."

"I hear ya. Who do you think woke her up every morning when she was in high school?" Kristoff asked, settling down next to Elsa.

"Damn, it's a shock you've survived."

"I've developed kick-ass reflexes and a crazy high tolerance to pain after dealing with morning time monster Rapunzel, so there _are_ benefits there. I'm pretty much a superhero at this point. As in, I could probably wake up Rapunzel right now if I wanted to, and it would only cost me like two bruises."

"Incredible. You are a true American hero." Elsa said in jest.

"Don't mock me. I mean it! Would _you_ dare touch a sleeping Rapunzel?" Kristoff replied with a smile.

"What sort of question is that? Would I touch a live wire with wet hands?"

"Your argument only serves to strengthen my defense. So you are in agreement that I am _actually_ a true American hero, right?"

"Of course, Kristoff. You're an inspiration to all of us ordinary cowards here."

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Anna piped in.

"Oh please, Anna. You couldn't wake sis up if you tried."

"I could wake up Rapunzel if I wanted to! …and if I had a long enough stick…"

"While _I_ could wake sis up with my bare hands."

"Which is hardly fair, since you're literally the size of a bear. You have the advantage! I'm little. I can break."

"Waking up Rapunzel isn't our problem anymore, though, so there's that we've got going for us."

"True. Elsa, our entire family thanks you for sacrificing yourself to the beast." Anna joked, turning away from the eggs frying on the pan to salute Elsa.

"We are forever indebted, your highness." Kristoff declared with an exaggerated bow.

"You're stupid." Anna grinned, turning back to the stove. "Kris, do we have bacon?"

"Obviously."

"Grab me some."

Elsa chuckled at the siblings' banter and watched as Anna gently tossed a few strips of bacon on the pan, the sizzle of the bacon causing a frisson of anticipation to travel down her back. The pan's sizzling dissipated and Elsa adjusted her position on the island counter, eyes drifting over to the stove. She found herself transfixed to the way Anna's shoulder blades shifted and the way the sunlight piercing through the window above the stove lit up her hair like wildfire. The smell of crisp bacon drifted over from Anna and hit the back of her throat, the intoxicating smell of food reminding her how hungry she felt.

"You must be crazy hungry, because you look two seconds away from pouncing on this."

Anna grinned, holding plates of eggs topped with bacon, Elsa's eyes and stomach drawn to the breakfast meal.

"I could kill for bacon." Elsa groaned, grabbing a fork from Kristoff as Anna placed their plates down on the counter and took a seat.

"Ketchup if any of you two need." Anna offered, squeezing a zig-zag of ketchup over the eggs.

"I'm good." Elsa said, taking a big bite of the breakfast. "Holy _shiiiiit_, this is delicious."

"Aw, thanks." Anna smiled.

"I _dream_ of Anna's breakfasts back in my dorms." Kristoff proudly announced, his plate already half cleared.

"Shut up, you dork." Anna laughed, "See, I'm a nice person."

"Clearly." Kristoff nodded.

"Did anyone challenge that statement?" Elsa joked, taking another bite.

"Well, a majority of the kids in my school are convinced… I don't really know. I don't have the best rep." Anna rolled her eyes, playing with the eggs on her plate.

"Anna's pretty popular with the boys. She's kind of a big deal in our high school, from what I remember." Kristoff explained to Elsa, "And since she's incapable of staying with one guy for more than, like, a month, you know –"

"The kids in my class… They're so… I don't know." Anna complained, glaring at her plate. "They all look and talk to me like I'm _royalty_ and once I turn my back, they either talk shit about me or freaking _objectify_ me. It's just really stupid and I'm so over it. I'm tired of high school. And I'm _not_ incapable of staying with one guy for more than a month!"

"Uh, tell that to Joseph. And Roger. And Phillip. And that one dude with the weird limp. Should I go on?"

"…No."

"And now that you're going out with Mr. Sideburns –"

"His name is Hans."

"Like I said, Mr. Sideburns. I give him two weeks, tops."

"He's different. He likes me for me."

"That's what you said the last few times."

"Yeah, well, this time is for real."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, waving his fork in front of Anna's face in admonition. Anna glared at her brother, an awkward silence filling the small kitchen.

"…So, uh, real good breakfast." Elsa offered with a cough.

The two siblings dropped their intense glaring at each other and switched their attention to Elsa, a strained smile on her face and the fork in her hands stabbing at her breakfast erratically. Small smiles cracked on their faces at Elsa's confused and slightly panicked expression, and before long, the two siblings fell into howling laughter.

"You guys scared the crap out of me." Elsa complained with a relieved smile as the laughter dwindled down. "I was convinced you two would start beating each other up. I was actually planning out an escape route but then I remembered I'd have to wake up Rapunzel and _that's_ not happening any time soon."

"I like you." Anna grinned, pointing a finger at Elsa. "You're funny."

"I've been told." Elsa joked. "It was just my comedic genius that convinced your sister to date me, you know."

"_Just_ your comedic genius?" Kristoff laughed.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Anna said, flashing Elsa a grin.

"Well-"

"_Loverrr_, where are youuu?" Rapunzel's tired voice drifted down from the staircase, coming closer to the kitchen.

"The kitchen, Rapunzel." Elsa called out, shaking her head as Rapunzel's steps dragged out towards them.

"Well, come back upstairs so we can start the morning off _right_." Rapunzel murmered in a husky tone, peeking her head around the wall. "You know I can't get up until I get _off_, bab – oh shit."

She was greeted to the sight of a sighing Elsa, a red-faced Kristoff, and a slightly disturbed Anna.

"Fuck, I didn't know they were here." Rapunzel muttered, embarrassed.

"Clearly." Elsa retorted, laughing as Rapunzel rushed out of the kitchen with an exaggerated shriek and ran up the stairs. "Wait, Rapunzel! Come back!"

Getting up from the counter, Elsa rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, catching her girlfriend halfway up and wrapping her arms around her waist. Holding her in place, she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"I think I've scarred them for life." Rapunzel whispered, as Elsa began trailing kisses down her exposed neck.

"Let's head to your room before we scar them further." Elsa smiled, fingers interlocking with Rapunzel's as they walked back to her room, Rapunzel muttering embarrassed complaints the entire way there.

"I'm literally the worst sister ever. Oh my God, that's legitimately the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to me. I blame you. They're never going to let that go. And yes, I'm not going to stop talking about this so get used to it."

"Alright, babe." Rapunzel laughed, pushing open the door and placing a curled finger underneath her girlfriend's chin.

Elsa didn't mind her girlfriend's rambling.

She knew how to shut her up.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Guess easing back into the writing flow took longer than anticipated.

* * *

><p>Arms loosely wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, Elsa glanced down at the blonde's sleeping face, her head resting on Elsa's shoulder. Rapunzel's lips were slightly open, her legs pulled to her chest by her hands. The television across from the couch they had made themselves comfortable on was blaring light in the darkness of the living room, the action flick forgotten as Rapunzel's soft snores invaded Elsa's forethoughts.<p>

She chuckled at how quickly Rapunzel fell asleep, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead and tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. This was the third day at Rapunzel's childhood house, and although she didn't like to admit it to Rapunzel, she was having a good time relaxing. Enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend, Elsa leaned back and returned her attention to the movie, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to understand the parts she missed.

Before she could fully understand why the bald man on the television was offering a goat to the protagonist, Elsa heard hurried footsteps rush down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey Anna." Elsa called out softly, careful not to wake up her girlfriend.

"Ah, hey Elsa." The girl replied, hastily fixing her hair as she eyed the front door nervously.

"You expecting somebody?"

"Yeah, my friend's nearby so I was just waiting…"

"Oh, your _friend_, right?" Elsa winked.

"Yes, my _friend_." Anna laughed, her cheeks turning light pink.

"And would this _friend_ be the infamous boyfriend you keep going on about?"

"Maybe." Anna said, sticking her tongue out at the older girl. "How's Rapunzel?"

"Sleeping." Elsa said, tenderly patting her girlfriend's head. "This one's a sleeper. And a keeper. A sleeper and a keeper."

"And you're a creeper." Anna joked, sticking her tongue out at Elsa's smirk. "Kidding."

"You better be!"

The two girls laughed, ignoring a knock on the front door for a few moments before Anna quickly jumped in surprise.

"Ohmygod, he's here."

Half running towards the door, Anna stopped with her hand on the knob, using her free hand to fix her hair and straighten out her shirt. Clearing her throat and shaking her arms loose, she looked back at Elsa and threw her a nervous smile. Elsa put up her thumb in support, grinning at Anna's awkward cough as she twisted the knob and stepped back. In walked a tall, broad boy with neatly combed hair and a sly smile on his face. Elsa laughed to herself, noting the heavy sideburns that framed his face as mentioned by Kristoff.

"Hi!" Anna chirped, shyly twiddling her thumbs behind her back.

"Hi yourself! No kiss hello?" Hans asked, a cheeky smile on his face as he leaned over.

Giggling, Anna rose to her tiptoes and gave him a kiss, quickly breaking it off to move to the side and allowing him to enter Elsa's line of vision.

"This is my sister's girlfriend, Elsa." Anna mentioned, pointing to her.

"Anna told me about you in passing!" Hans smiled, scratching the top of his head. "And you're much prettier than she described."

"Why, thank you."

"My pleasure. I always like to let pretty women know how beautiful they are."

Elsa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the boy's over-exaggerated chivalry, but seeing the love struck look in Anna's eyes, she figured he couldn't be that bad of a person. Anna quickly waved at Elsa before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the stairs. Hans shot one final smile at Elsa before disappearing around the wall.

"Skeevy." Elsa muttered, looking down at her girlfriend with a frown.

She stared back up at the television, and after confirming her initial speculation that at this point, she'd have no idea what was happening in the movie, she raised the volume by a few increments and tried her best to piece together the plot. A strange feeling was brewing in her chest; she knew it sounded crazy, especially without solid proof of the matter, but she felt an almost sinister energy coming from Hans in that short, two minute interaction she had with him. It was an unfounded feeling, she thought to herself, trying to shake her head from such thoughts. Elsa groaned before laughing to herself at how much of an overprotective sister she was beginning to become.

It wouldn't hurt to check in, she shrugged. Rapunzel would've wanted her to.

Kissing her girlfriend's forehead, she shifted out from under Rapunzel's head and placed a couch pillow in her place. Turning to power down the television, she made her way to the staircase, quieting her steps as she noticed Rapunzel beginning to stir in her sleep.

"I'll be right back." Elsa softly called out before continuing up the stairs.

Reaching Anna's door, she paused, hand frozen on the doorknob. She supposed she should knock, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt. She wasn't Anna's actual sister – in fact, she wasn't quite certain if her intuition was anything to be trusted. She would've loved to be seen as almost a sister figure but maybe she wouldn't make the best one. Before she could turn away from the door, she heard Han's muffled voice through the door, raised in an angry whisper. Curiosity got the best of her and Elsa leaned slightly forward, placing her ear as close to the door as she could.

"Well, why the hell not, Anna?"

"My sister and her girlfriend are downstairs."

"The television is on and your sister's sleeping. They won't hear a thing."

"I know, but come on, Hans, let's just watch a movie or something."

"No, _you _come on. We can still watch a movie after, babe. You're my _girlfriend_."

"I _know_, but I don't feel comfortable doing that just yet-"

"You've been saying that all fucking week, Anna!"

"Lower your voice, Hans!"

"Oh my God, Anna, they can't fucking _hear_ us. Listen to me, I love you, and if _you_ loved me too, you'd have sex with me-"

"Okay, wow, hold up."

Elsa stood up straight to see an incredibly angry looking Rapunzel flinging the bedroom door open and storming into the room. Anna was currently on the bed, Hans sitting incredibly close to her, his hand on her thigh. Rapunzel grabbed his collar and pulled him off the bed, pushing him towards the door.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing!" Anna exclaimed as Rapunzel turned her attention to Hans.

"Hey, you must be Anna's sister. You're a lot prettier than-" Hans began to say, putting on a flustered smile.

"Shut up." Rapunzel angrily said, "And get out of my house."

"Ah – I'll call you later." Hans muttered to Anna before turning and stalking down the hallway.

"What the fuck, Rapunzel? You can't kick my boyfriend out of the house!" Anna yelled, her face contorted to a look of hurt and anger.

The look on her face and the force in her words caught Elsa off guard, who was used to the younger girl being lighthearted and constantly smiling.

"This whole situation is problematic. Can't you see that, Anna?" Rapunzel said, her anger slightly dissipating when the front door slammed closed.

"You've had sex with Elsa like every day this week! I don't fucking see how if I have _my_ boyfriend over, it's a huge problem to you!"

"Well, it's a problem if he's pressuring you into sex."

"One, how about you don't eavesdrop on my conversations? And two, he's not pressuring me into sex! He's my boyfriend! Yeah, he gets a little pushy but at the end of the day, he loves me and you're just being way too overprotective. I can stand for myself, Rapunzel! I did fine for the past three fucking years without you, didn't I?"

"Calm down, Anna. You're being irrational." Rapunzel said, crossing her arms in front of her and sighing, "Look, I'm your older sister and I've been through those types of situations before. People aren't perfect, Anna. People lie, people hurt people."

"Yeah, well, _some_ people should leave other people alone." Anna muttered, turning away from the bed. "Get out of my room."

Rapunzel sighed once more, shaking her head at her sister's back before stepping out the room, closing the door, and throwing Elsa an apologetic half-smile.

"Looks like Anna's not about to leave the room so I'll go down and prepare dinner."

"And maybe I'll try talking to Anna?" Elsa suggested.

"You could try, but I doubt it'd do any good. The girl's stubborn if not anything else."

"Reminds me of a certain somebody."

"Shut up." Rapunzel softly laughed, kissing Elsa on the cheek before heading down the stairs.

Gathering as much courage as she could, she lightly knocked on the door and creaked it open, entering despite the younger girl's half-hearted protest.

"I told you to get out, Rapunzel." Anna muttered, not turning around from her position on the bed.

Elsa approached the bed and sat by Anna, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not Rapunzel."

The girl didn't reply nor did she turn around, instead silently staring at her wall.

"Your sister really cares about you, you know. She was watching out for you."

"Well, she obviously didn't care for, like, three years so she really has _no_ right to just storm into my life and start calling the shots."

"I promise you that's not what she was going for, Anna. She overheard what really did sound like someone trying to take advantage of you and reacted the way any sister would. And she really missed you, I swear. She wanted to come back home for so long."

"Yeah, well." Anna mumbled, falling silent before turning onto her back and looking at Elsa with an inquisitive look.

"You believe me, right? That Hans really loves me and this whole thing was Rapunzel overreacting?"

"I can see where both of you are coming from." Elsa said, looking down at the girl, "But tell me the truth. Was he making you uncomfortable?"

"I mean – a little. But that doesn't matter. He's really sweet, I swear. It's just that sometimes he can get a little like that but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm not that little girl I was when Rapunzel went off to college. She doesn't get that."

"You're still her little sister, even when you turn thirty, you know."

"I guess." Anna murmured.

"Just keep this in mind, okay? Hans claims he loves you, and maybe he does! I don't know him well enough, but from my experience, there are less than favorable people in the world who are so quick to win people over with words and false promises and fuck them over, again and again."

"Ha." Anna laughed hollowly, "Story of my life. At this point, I don't even know what Hans sees in me."

"In the short period of time I've known you, I already know how incredibly genuine and caring and beautiful you are. And I hope he does too. Because if he doesn't, you're really accepting less than you should. Don't think you deserve any less. You're wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Elsa grinned at the soft, serene smile that was fighting its way onto Anna's face. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Well, whatever. I'm still annoyed at my sister and I still need to call Hans to apologize for this whole situation, so..."

Elsa nodded and headed out the door, stopping only when Anna softly called out her name.

"Oh, and Elsa. Um, so, thanks. For like, I don't know, but, like, thanks. You're… good." Anna coughed, hiding her embarrassment at being unable to form a proper thank you by burying her face in her pillow.

Smiling, Elsa walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

Maybe she'd make a good sister after all.


End file.
